


Two vs Zero: The Crossover Nobody Asked For

by Zeus Bunny (DaughterOfMyth)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfMyth/pseuds/Zeus%20Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bracelets in the Nonary Game and the Bio-Bands in GX were simply too similar to be a coincidence. Thus, this is the crossover that nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two vs Zero: The Crossover Nobody Asked For

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about thirty minutes out of boredom. I apologize in advance.

* * *

 

**Two vs Zero: The Crossover Nobody Asked For**  


Thelonious Viper still had his bracelet. After fifteen years, he still had his bracelet. He didn’t know why he kept it. Who would want to keep a reminder of the day you were kidnapped from a bus stop and forced to play the life or death game for some mad scientist? Why would you keep a token of the most terrifying time in your life always in your bag? Yet, despite the fact that the bracelet dropped off his wrist the day he walked out of the old warehouse, he still had it. All the other people left theirs to rot in the desert sand, but Viper picked his up. To this day, if you turned on the display it would still have the number two on it in red, and Viper turned it on rather often.

Viper had since grown up, joined the military, and adopted a son that he found during one of the battles. He returned home, became a dueling professor, and seemed to have moved on from his days playing the Nonary Game, yet he could never part with the bracelet. In some strange way, he felt more secure having the device that kept him prisoner in his back pocket. It was as if he were holding his own freedom, and as long as he kept it, no one could take him prisoner again.

That all changed the day his son was killed. Suddenly, with Pierce gone, he felt as if every door had suddenly closed to him, the power had gone out, and he was chained to this earth while his son left him behind. He was a prisoner again. However, this time there was no way out. There was no number nine door. He was a prisoner of his own pain and guilt, with no means of escape.

_ I can help you,  _ Yubel had promised.  _ I can raise your son from the dead. All I need is your cooperation. _

What Yubel asked for wasn’t all that hard. It needed energy from the students. All Viper needed was a design to build off of, and he had just the thing. The Nonary bracelet could be accessed remotely, and was made to react to door panels. With a bit of tweaking, it could be made to react to duel disk activation and other bracelets. The bracelets originally shocked the wearer with energy should they disobey, so it already had a battery that would be perfect for storing energy instead. All he needed to do was get the energy back to a device in the lab, and with the help of Yubel, that wouldn’t be a problem at all.

It took months of planning, but soon Viper was a professor at Duel Academy, and the survival duels began. The students were dropping like flies, but the headmaster had left and there was no one to stop him now. All he had to do was sit back in his lab and wait for Yubel to have all the energy needed to revive his son…

“Good evening, Number 2,” a female voice said from behind his office chair. It was a pleasant, light voice, but the use of his old number set Viper on edge. He spun around to face her.

She was a student. Specifically a slifer red student. She was young, probably a freshman this year. She had dark blue hair which clashed with the orange shirt she wore under her slifer red jacket. Viper had seen her around before and had heard rumors that this girl had tried to sneak into the school two years ago when she was in the fifth grade. What was her name again? Brittney? Blake?

“I am surprised you got this far, little girl,” Viper stated. “How did you find out about my hideout?”

“It isn’t too hard, Number 2. After all, that bracelet of yours does have a tracker,” Blair responded. “It is a wonder that you have kept it.”

“How do you know about my bracelet? And how do you know about my number?” Viper demanded.

“Shouldn’t that be obvious?” Blair said with a half-cracked smile. “I suppose not for someone as dense as you. Anyway, that technology belongs to me. I don’t approve of you abusing it for something so childish as a card game.”

Viper laughed. “You don’t approve? You think that I care about you approving? Little girl, you aren’t getting out of here alive!”

Blair tilted her head slightly and gave the military general a condescending look. “Junior, take ahold of the systems,” she ordered, and suddenly the electricity in the place began to flicker. The cameras, alarms, and elevator shut down. All the doors locked, and Viper got out of his seat.

“What are you doing?” Viper demanded.

Blair smiled and looked at Yubel’s tank. “I suggest you sit down. After all, it would be a shame if the computer which is sustaining your little creature were to suddenly  _ malfunction _ ”

Viper felt his chest tighten. She was holding Yubel captive. The only way to revive Pierce was being used as a hostage against him. This girl was only a third of his size and in a matter of moments she had gained the upper hand. “W-Who are you?” Viper stammered.

“You haven’t figured it out yet? I am the new Zero, and I don’t appreciate you stealing my technology. However, since you like games so much, why don’t we begin your favorite game, shall we? With the entire school wearing those Bio-Bands, we have more than enough players,” Blair responded. She turned to the computer behind Viper.

“Junior, begin the Nonary Game.”


End file.
